House of Representatives of Rio Blanco
Progressive (56) Conservatives (50) Green (4) Liberals (3) RB 2.0 (3) Dead Center (2) Humanist (2) Rio Blanco First (2) |term_length = 4 years |salary = RB$5,850/month ($6,500/month) |voting_system1 = IRV |last_election1 = 1 August 2012 |next_election1 = 1 August 2016 |session_room = |session_res = 200px |meeting_place = National Capitol 200 E Colfax Ave Denver, DCD Rio Blanco }} The Representatives' Chamber of Rio Blanco is the lower house of the Parliament of Rio Blanco, with the Senate of Rio Blanco being the upper one. Composition The Representatives' Chamber is composed of 122 members, appointed to the states based on the population (usually 1 representative per 25,000 inhabitants living in the districts); districts are granted a minimum of two representatives and a maximum of ten. The mayors of the 8 neighborhoods in the DCD are elected to the Chamber, regardless of the population. Exceptions #Salt Lake's 1st district has a rate of 1 congressman per 250,000 inhabitants. #Salt Lake's 4th and 5th districts have a rate of 1 congressman per 75,000 inhabitants. #El Paso's 4th district has a rate of 1 congressman per 100,000 inhabitants. Districts and congressmen per state *Baynice: 1, 2, 3 (9 congressmen) *El Paso: 1, 2, 3, 4 (18 congressmen) *Las Mesas: 1, 2, 3 (13 congressmen) *Moffat: 1, 2, 3, 4 (16 congressmen) *Ouray: 1, 2 (5 congressmen) *Saguache: 1, 2, 3 (6 congressmen) *Salt Lake: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 (25 congressmen) *Sioux: 1, 2 (4 congressmen) *Uinta: 1, 2, 3, 4 (10 congressmen) *Yuma: 1, 2 (8 congressmen) Members *P: Progressive *C: Conservative *G: Green *L: Liberal *RB 2.0 *DC: Dead Center *H: Humanist *F: Rio Blanco First *BN-01: Frank Heysel ©, Alexandria Kempler ©, Ralph LeMounier ©, Jim Nudge (F), Amanda Quilton © *BN-02: Izzy Robinson ©, Robert Torelli © *BN-03: Natalie Enzi ©, Michael Guyscoyne © *EP-01: Matt Auray ©, Peter Cox ©, Leonard Farnes (P), Lewis MacLeod (P), Wilson Parr (P), Nelson Springer © *EP-02: Mike Caldwell ©, Elias Mills © *EP-03: William Hickman (P), Jean Preston © *EP-04: Max Adelardi (P), Brandon Chapman ©, J. A. Dyerdry ©, Gordon Foxhill ©, Frank Giannino (P), Joshua McMuller (P), Michael Nyx (P), J. C. Pellacani © *LM-01: Juan Allegues (P), Mike Bower (P), Audrey Gilder (P), Alex Landenna (P), Julius Papadopoulous (P), Steven Roamer ©, Frank Shader (P) Jerry Troiseaux (P), Arthur Vance (P) *LM-02: Peter Ruotsalainen (G), Ann Tachikawa (P) *LM-03: Ronald Keggs (DC), Derek Loydon (L) *MO-01: Nick Collins (P), Thomas Van Aarnt (P) *MO-02: Travis DiLeo ©, Dennis Gilborn (P), Amanda Halley (P), Joel Klint (P), Chris Sergente (RB 2.0), Richard Stirling ©, Jimmy Wilcox (P) *MO-03: Allison Gallagher (P), Wanda Kotter (P), Piers McKay ©, Bob Nibertini (P), Robert Simmons (P) *MO-04: Stieg Bessler (P), Marcus Trung (P) *OU-01: Wayne Hesse ©, Michael Vallas (P) *OU-02: Andrew Healey (P), Philip Mueller (P), Jonas Wheeler (G) *SG-01: Jeremy Ford (P), Nancy Trevino (P) *SG-02: Larry Norman ©, Katia Ramirez (P) *SG-03: Craig Dodson ©, Roger Kemp (P) *SL-01: Roger Gundrell ©, Quintilius Hoxner ©, Eddie Miralles ©, Sean Ophir (P) *SL-02: Dave Ackerman ©, Diane Heffler ©, Nicholas Knox ©, Keith Murrill © *SL-03: Andrew Cobb (F), George Holloway ©, Joseph McDonald © *SL-04: Fiona Campbell ©, Buck Frazer ©, Richard Handler ©, Vivian Jacker ©, Johnny Mergerot (P), Herbert Rutherford ©, Nathan Sanderson ©, Jonathan "Jon" Turner © *SL-05: Lloyd Bell (P), Amber Howell ©, Will Manukyan ©, Sarah L. Mickels ©, Scott Perlier ©, Erwin Schabenhaufer (P) *SX-01: Phil Coxley ©, Elsie Nudger © *SX-02: Landon Richards (P), Lena Rodney © *UI-01: Tony Abbetville (H), Alexis Houton (P) *UI-02: Gene Empleton (P), Johnny Liske-Nox (P), Jennie McDonnell (G), Fred Tibbins (P) *UI-03: Lionel Hutts (DC), Mitch Staunton (L) *UI-04: Joe Exler (RB 2.0), Tim Zhivkovich (P) *YM-01: Barry Lexnard (L), Mike Notcher (P) *YM-02: Steve Bucker (P), Ayane Holmes (P), Betty Santini (P), Donald Tipperdale (RB 2.0), Tyler Vasilescu (P), Janice Wright (P) DCD *DCD-01: Josh Leamer (G) *DCD-02: Emily Hemper (P) *DCD-03: Walter D'Ambrogio © *DCD-04: Buddy Geller (P) *DCD-05: Claire Redfield © *DCD-06: Sam Blinger (P) *DCD-07: Roy Notch (P) *DCD-08: Steve Kahle (H) Category:Rio Blanco